AleHeather Letters
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: My first td fanfic, but my second one overal. These are letters sent back and forth between Heather and Alejandro. It just might only be a two-shot, but that depends on the reviews i get. rated T for swearing in both future chapters and my author's notes and disclaimers.
1. My Lovely Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Heather, or Alejandro. All I own are my ideas.**

**A/N: Hey guys, this my first TD fanfic, but my second one overal(I don't think I speeled that right). I think this my only be a two-shot, but it depends on what you guys think. So please review and let me know your opinions. Please no flames.**

**A/N2: These first two letters will be sonnets, except for the Dear Heather/Alejandro and the Love, Heather/Alejandro at the begining and end.**

**A/N3: Any and All Flames will be used to burn down Chris McLeans Mansion!**

Dear Heather,

_Do you think about me? I really hope you do._

_I always think about you all the time._

_We will be together again, me and you._

_I hope you know you will always be mine._

_I mis your beautiful long raven black hair,_

_Your vivid mercury eyes haunt my dreams._

_Where ever you are I wish I was with you there._

_I am no longer sane without you it seems._

_When I held you, you were lighter than a feather._

_It pains me for us to be apart._

_Do you know why that is my dearest Heather?_

_Because you know I love you with all of my heart._

_When I hear your voice it is like silver bells._

_You and I are meant to be, I can tell!_

Love,

Alejandro

**A/N4: I know it is not a perfect sonnet, but I don't really give a rats ass about that. I do have one more chaoter i know for sure that i am going to put up, but i won't do that until i get at least 20 nonflame reviews. So click that button below and tell me what you think.**


	2. My Sexy Alejandro

**A/N**:** i know i said i would only update if i got 20 reviews but i LOVE the two reviews io already got espcially the one from jayne'z star! So here I am with the next chapter. Yes that is right 2 chapters on the same day BITCHES(and i mean that in a good way).**

**A special thanks to my first ever reviewers:**

**Mickeymouse4everz- thanks alot for being my first review. Oh and by the way, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY LATINO LOVERS! sorry but i am part mexican so i take things like that i little to personally. if you did not mean any thing about it i am sorry that i yelled at you.**

**jayne'z star- Your review is my favorite. it made laugh so hard i was rolling on the floor, clutching my ribs, and laughing so hard i almost peed. And by the way be on the look out for my new story called NEVER Give a DERANGED Author a Lighter. it will be listed under total drama, chris mclean, horror and mystery(or horror and murder if that is an option). Can you guess where my inspiration for that came from?**

**On with the story**

* * *

Dear Alejandro,

_I cannot believe I am saying this,_

_But it is the truth that I cannot ignore._

_Your are the person I really do miss._

_I cannot bare the pain in my heart anymore_

_I miss your long, smooth as silk, dark brown mane,_

_Your emerald eyes that bore into my soul._

_Call me Izzy, because I have gone __**insane**_

_Because me without you has caused a great tole._

_I do hope we can see each other real soon._

_Your enchanting charm I really do miss._

_One thing I think of when I look at the moon,_

_Atop a volcano we shared our fist kiss._

_Something in my heart that I will always know._

_I have always __**LOVED**__ you Alejandro._

Love,

Heather

* * *

**A/N2: what do you guys think? please review and i might just add mor chapters, but for that to happen i will need 26 mor reviews. you guys who reviewed the first chapter please review again.**

**Love,**

**Julia**


	3. Our Lives Since We last Saw Eachother

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I am doing a new chapter because my awseome friends encouraged me to keep going. You know whoyou guys are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Total Drama characters mentioned, nor do I own Bring Me to Life and My Immortal or the band Evanescence. I also do not own Emily, she belongs to Dreamer991(thanks again for letting me use her!).**

**A/N2: this chapter will be both letters. lyrics will look like** _this_**.**

* * *

Dearest Heather,

I am really glad that you return my feelings for you. Your words make me happy. I hate that I am stuck in this stupid robot suit, and it is al Chris' fault for disregarding the no pineapples in lava thing in Hawaii. That man is eviler than El Diablo! Since I'm stuck in this suit I would not beable to hold you in my arms if we were to some how find eachother soon, well I could but I wouldn't be able to feel you in my arms and I am sure that you would feel uncomfortable in the robotic arms I have now. Sierra e-mailed me the other day. Yeah, I have kept in touch with her, but it is only because she knows all of our e-mail addresses. After a few messages back and forth she told me that she has kept in touch with you. That is how I got your home address, if you were wondering about that. She sent me a link to YouTube. She said to listen to the song and ignore the rest of the video. When I clicked on the link I found out that it was a tribute video to us. I checked the name of the song. It's name is My Immortal by Evanescence. Evanescene is my favorite band. As I listened to the song I started to think of you, especially the part where Amy Lee (the singer) sang _Your face, it haunts my once plesant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me. _Your face does haunt my dreams, but they are what make them pleasent. Your voice is music to my ears. I wish to see you soon and never let go again.

Love,

Alejandro

* * *

Dearest Alejandro,

Your right, it is all Chris' fault and he is worse than the devil. And yes, I do keep in touch with Sierra. I also keep in touch with Cody, Noah, Izzy, D.J., Katie, Duncan, and Gwen. Shocking, I know! Something else shocking is that Sierra and Cody are now dating. Noah and Izzy are together to and so are D.J. and Katie. Oh, and Duncan and Gwen are official. I honestly don't mind if your still in the robot suit, Iwould still hwant you to hold me for hours on end. Evanescence is my favorite band to. The other day I was hanging out with Duncan, Gwen, and Gwen's cousin Emily. Emily has a body similar to Courtney, with skin that is slightly tanned like Lindsey's, waist lenght dark brown hair that almost looks black with red streaks. She is nice, can be stubborn at times, rebllious, loves music, she sticks up for what she believes in and people she cares about, but she can be kinda of a pervert when she wants to be. She put a cd in the stereo and the first song that played was Bring Me to Life. As soon as it started I thought of you, and I litteraly mean the first few lines. When she sang _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so num. _ It reminded me of when I would look into your eyes and it seemed like you were staring onto my soul. I wish I could see you again to.

Love,

Heather.

* * *

**A/N3: Please review. And please read jayne'z star's what if it wasn't as it seemed, before he cheats, and my last breath.**


	4. Valentines Love

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am updating now because it is Valentine's Day and my muse to give me a wonderful idea. In this chapter it is going to be e-mail instead of regular letters. singing is written like **_this_**.**

* * *

My Dearest Heather,

Happy Valentine's day Mi Amore! I hope you like the presents I had sent to you. I was very suprised when I recived a package today, even more shocked when I opened it to find a dozen redvelvet cupcakes and a card. I am very touched by what you said. How did you know that redvelvet is my favorite? Before I forget, I had an interesting dream about us last night. In my dream you were sitting on top of a curly hill that was covered in snow. You had a flower in your hand and were plucking off the petals. You were wearing an odd dress made of different patches of fabrics and materials. I slowly walked up the hill towards you and I started singing. Before I tell you what I was singing, let me tell you what I was wearing. I was wearing an odd black and white pinstripe suit and a black bat bowtie. When I was walking up the hill I was singing "_My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars,_" By now you had stood up, and now you were singing with me "_And sit together. Now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be._" By the end of the sonng we were holding hands, and then... we kissed. After the kiss we just stared into eachothers eyes, and that is when I woke up.

Te Amo,

Alejandro

* * *

Dearest Alejandro,

Happy Valentine's day and I love you to. And, yes i got the present, and I LOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! I especially love the stuffed patchwork bunny! I didn't know when I sent you the cupcakes, I just guessed since it it is Valentine's Day and all. You know what? I had the exact same dream last was just like my favorite moment from my favorite movie ever! You have to look up Imaginary by Evanescence, click on the one uploaded by Coderra4ever. You will love it!

Lots of LOVE,

Heather

* * *

**A/N: Any one who can guess what movie, song and characters were refrenced will win a dozen imaginary redvelvet cupcakes and a dozen lighters(hehehehe!) HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	5. Happy Easter!

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have valid reason. My muse is PMSy all the time. She shines one idea then suddenly is on another one. So please don't blame me when I don't update for long periods of time. I will update on holidays, my birthday, on the characters birthdays for sure. This chapter is e-mails. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Heather,

Happy Easter! I am sorry I have not been writing to you lately, but that is because both of my older brothers are home and I couldn't write without Jose bugging me. I am lucky that Carlos is on my side and is distracting Jose for the next 3 hours. Don't ask what they are doing. On a less disturbing topic, I love the way you look in that dress. Who took the pictures? They are absolutely perfect. I have some exciting news for you. In a few months I will be out of this robot suit and then I just need some minor surgeries and I will look like me. My hair is already a little longer now. I sent flowers. Did you get them? Do you like them? Also, do you like the cookies? My mom made them. She wanted to make them for you. I think you two might get along. Here is something I know you will enjoy hearing. There is going to be a second Beetlejuice coming out in October. I know how much you love Tim Burton movies, so I thought I should tell you. By then I will be myself again, so maybe we can go see the crazy crotch grabbing poltergeist in action together.

Love,

Alejandro.

* * *

My Dearest Alejandro,

Happy Easter to you to. I don't mind that you haven't been able to write to me until now, it makes this all the more special. Carlos sounds like an awesome guy, especially if he is willing to help you out by distracting your brother Jose. I am glad you like my dress. Gwen gave it to me as an Easter present. Duncan took the pictures. I am currently hanging out with him, Emily, and Gwen. I think I posted a picture of Emily, Gwen, and I. I am happy for you and I want to be there when you are in the hospita; for your surgeries, and you can't stop me. I know about Beetlejuice, I read about it on . When I read the crotch grabbing poltergeist part, I couldn't breath because I was laughing to hard, and yes I would definatly love to go with you. I love the flowers. I am going to press them in a book so I can keep them forever. Your mom is a fantastic baker! Please tell her I love them. I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Heather

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you all LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! Please tell me when you think Heather and Alejandro's birthdays should be. If you leave a flame I will find you and KICK YOU SQUARE IN THE NUTS! You are all awesome and I love you all!**

**Love,**

**Julia**


	6. Author's Note (SORRY)

**A/N: This is just an authors note. I have a new story that I am putting up soon and I need your help. I need youtube names/ e-mail adresses for these people:**

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Cody**

**Sierra**

**Noah**

**Izzy**

**Gwen**

**Duncan**

**DJ**

**Courtney**

**Chef**

**Mildred(Blainly)**

**Chris**

**SO go on and PM me or press that button right down there **

**Please and thank you.**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


	7. Exciting News

**A/N: I am updating this for Jayne. Happy Late Birthday. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dearest Heather,

I have great news! The date I get out of this robot suit got moved from August 16th to June 8th. Isn't that great? I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Alejandro

* * *

Dearest Alejandro,

That is WONDERFUL! I can't wait to see you either.

Love,

Heather

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry this is short, my muse is being a bitch. Oh and please submit the youtube names for these people and here are the names I have for my new story**

**Heather:**

**Alejandro:**

**Cody: Candydreams**

**Sierra:**

**Noah: Bookwormcynic**

**Izzy:**

**Gwen:**

**Duncan:**

**DJ:**

**Courtney:**

**Chef: _BAMF_**

**Mildred(Blainely): **DivaStar****

**Chris: HostwithDamost**


End file.
